Iris Le Fey
Iris is one the main characters in the main Pokemon RP played by Michael. She is a powerful Gardevoir as well as the island therapist. Early Life For much of her early life, she travelled around with her mother, Nanael, eventually meeting up and joining with the trainer Michael. She trained with him for years, eventually evolving into a Kirlia; however, she was held back from becoming a Gardevoir by her own anxieties for quite some time. When Dahlia began killing her team, she fled with the other survivors to Sendoff Spring, where her mother performed a heroic sacrifice to weaken Dahlia, allowing Ducky to kill her. Before she died, she gifted Iris her Mega Stone. For years after, she was very troubled, and got into all sorts of incidents while coming to terms with the loss of her mother. Eventually she met her teacher, Soleil, who taught her to be more at peace and to control her powers. After the training was complete, Iris finally evolved into a Gardevoir. The Journeys of Arya Mournblade At some point in her young adult life, Iris starred in the cult classic B-movie sword and sorcery series The Journeys of Arya Mournblade ''as the titular Arya Mournblade, a wandering warrior woman in the fantasy land of Urgonn. Drawing heavy inspiration from works such as ''Conan the Barbarian, ''the movies tended to be ignored by critics but embraced by audiences, with at least two notbale exceptions. * The Lair of the White Seviper: Arya goes to stop a strange cult that wishes to ressurect an ancient and powerful serpent god. The movie is Iris' movie debut, and it features famed albino Seviper actor Ungaga D'Boola as the titular White Seviper. Despite its low budget, it managed to win over audiences with the cheesy script and solid special effects for the budget. Iris' acting was a bit weak here, but she was seviceable. The movie has an IMDB score of 6.0. * Hellfire of Dagoth: Arya faces an evil warlock bent on releasing demons from Hell. Here it was noted Iris' acting was greatly improved, and the plot was tighter and more original. Gordon Brand, a shiny Charizard actor, played the villainous warlock Dagoth; however, he is widely regarded as the least interesting villain in the series in terms of characterization and motivation. Brand makes a valiant effort to make up for it by chewing the scenery, but to no avail in the eyes of the fans. However, Iris' better acting combined with the better effects and a decent supporting cast, including a beliguered henchman played by Don Sleeter the Magcargo and Tonya Reeba the Altaria as a sensual bard, helped to make this a well-liked movie. It has a 6.5 on IMDB. * The Ebony Tower: An evil overlord wages war on the land from atop a mighty tower, which Arya promises to scale, not knowing all the dangers inside. This one was the first critical darling of the series, gaining good reviews from critics and audiences alike. A big help was getting Richard Bogart of ''the Dick Kicker: Private Eye ''series to play the villainous overlord Celsior, who is widely regarded as being the best antagonist of the series. The clear inspiration from kung-fu movies combined with the tightest plot to date and a cast of colorful oneshot assassins populating the titular tower led to this movie getting great reviews as well as a solid 7 on IMDB. * Starchild of Avalor: Beings from beyond the stars beg Arya to help them stop a coming invasion which threatens to wipe out all life on Earth. This is widely regarded as the lowest point in the series. The addition of UFOs and sci-fi elements really soured a lot of fans, with them finding it did not mesh well with the series. However, it is widely agreed the villain, Xendru the Conqueror (played by Orson Merkins, a renowned Bronzong theater actor) is one of the most fun villains the franchise had to offer. The special effects in this movie were shockingly subpar, and the story was rather confused in a lot of parts. Still, the fun villain as well as Iris' seasoned acting did end up being praised, and the movie does have a small cult following WITHIN the cult following, with most fans viewing it as a "So bad it's good" movie. It has a 4.6 on IMDB. * With Strange Eons: Arya must fight against the apocalypse as the Great Old Ones are awakened from their eternal slumber. This movie is the second film in the franchise to win great praise from both audiences and critics alike, and is widely hailed as a swords and sorcery classic. Iris is at the top of her game, and the story is excellent and finely woven, with the Lovecraftian influence working wonders after the divisive use of aliens. It helps eldritch horrors mesh better with fantasy settings than UFOs. The villains Ktulu, Yargog, Nephilethet, and Azeroth are some of the most frightening special effects the series had ever achieved, using all sorts of techniques from animatronics to stop-motion to bring the monsters to life. The film ends with Arya dying while sealing the Great Old Ones away forever, with Arya becoming a legend on Earth and having a constellation put in the sky, with the strong implication the gods granted her some form of divinity so she may watch over Earth for all time. It is widely considered the best film in the franchise, and holds the highest score of any film in the frnachise on IMDB: 7.9. Later Life After coming to the island, she had a desire to try and find out who her father might be, which led her and a group to go to Sinnoh. After a treacherous journey, she discovered her father, Nigel. However, he was not himself due to isolation and torture, and so attempted to kill her and destroy the island, leading to his deafeat. Iris entered the tournament in ''Love & War, ''making it to the finals before losing to Howlett. This loss made her gain a crush on the much older man. Two years later, the two began dating, though eventually they broke up in an unspecified incident. At some point, Iris mother and Robin Hoot's father got married in the afterife, leading Iris and Rob to technically be siblings. Iris is very protective of Rob. Iris has spent much of her time counseling the victims of Sectonia in Fusions Anonymous as well aas helping run the island as a member of the island council. During the evnts of ''Dark Universe, ''Iris went to Egypt to rescue Rob from Set, and helped defeat Ahmanet. Other RPs Pokemon Bloodmoon In PBM, Iris was a rather noteworthy Fae informant on Bloodmoon Island; in that part of the world, she dealt in more information than any other. Because of this, she was chosen to go through with her Initiation and become a full Fae. Both her parents, Nigel and Divine Priestess Morgana, came to help initiate her. However, during the celebration after the Initiation was complete, the initial attack by Chus began; in the ensuing chaos, Iris lost her right eye, and both of her parents were killed. Filled with bitterness and anger, Iris joined togather with some other survivors and formed an island council. Cut off from her grandmother and a lot of her network of spies, she has had to resort to bribing and sleeping with contacts in order to get information. Personality Iris is very reserved and motherly, despite not being very old, comparatively speaking. She has a good handle on her emotions most of the time. She is very protective of everyone on the island, no matter who they are. Powers & Abilities Due to her Fae ancestry, Iris has an incredibly powerful Pixilate ability that pushes her Hyper Voice to dangerous levels. She also knows the moves Thunderbolt, Shadow Ball, Psyshock, Ice Beam, Gravity, and Luster Purge. Trivia * Iris is named after the character of the same name from ''Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney - Trials & Tribulations. See Also * Iris Ravencroft * Mab Le Fey * Nanael Le Fey * Nigel Ravencroft Category:Main RP Characters Category:Fae Category:PBM Characters